The World Catferance
by tintenstern
Summary: While their owners are at the World Conference, the nations' cats hold their very own World Catferance. neko!USUK


For the usxuk Summer Camp, theme Nekotalia

* * *

><p><strong>The World Catferance<strong>

England wasn't exactly in the best mood. While this wasn't all that rare, this morning happened to be one of the worse times. It was time for another World Conference, this time hosted by Germany, and America and England shared a hotel room. That wasn't the problem, since they always shared rooms.

No, the problem was something quite different. The cause of England's bad mood was the turmoil that was caused by their cats, Scone and Hamburger. They were staying with them, because this time, the nations' cats were to be part of the conference. England couldn't think of any reason why this was a good idea. Really, hundreds of cats all put together, right next to their owners, would be even worse than the conferences normally were. He could already feel the headache coming.

Of course, the cats didn't realize any of that. At the moment, they were happily chasing each other (or rather, Hamburger chasing after Scone) while England and America packed their things. From across the room, America asked: "Should we also bring something for the cats to play? Or maybe food or something?"

"No," England answered, "don't forget who's hosting the conference. Germany has probably prepared a whole playground for all the cats. He'd think you're questioning his organisational skills and end up offended."

"Oh, yeah, you're right about that."

"But honestly, why didn't he object to the idea? It'll only cause more trouble than usual."

"Don't forget who was the one bringing up the idea," America mirrored England's earlier response, "Germany never says no to Italy. Hey – if I persuade Italy to suggest my plans and ideas, do you think they'd finally be acknowledged?"

"Don't even try it," came the short reply.

When they were ready to go, they had to coax Scone out of hiding and put him in the cat transport box next to Hamburger. Luckily though, Hamburger had calmed down again, so it was nearly peaceful. Still, England thought gloomily, this was a fantastic start already.

They were among the first to arrive in the Conference Center, but even with only so few cats there, England had been right about the turmoil. He had also been right about the entertainment for the cats – Germany had indeed prepared a giant playground for the cats, including several scratching posts, moving toys, different kinds of play equipments, a snack bar, a relaxing corner and even an outdoor area. After everyone and their cats had arrived, they closed the door (though they first had to make sure that Greece wasn't still inside) and left for the conference room.

No one knew that the nations' cats wouldn't just be playing around and sleep all day while their owners were at the World Conference, but would hold their very own World Catferance.

XXXXXXX

As expected, even with Germouser trying his hardest to bring order to the catferance, soon everyone was loudly arguing. Americat had seized control of the catferance, and immediately brought up his great ideas. "I say we should ensure that every cat around the planet has enough toys to play with, and most of all, plenty of food!," he cried, accompanied by an excited wag of his tail.

"Yes, I agree with Americat," said Japaneko, "food is very important. Especially salmon!"

"In this case, I, too, agree. But of course, the providers of the food would have to be Moi and my two friends," Francat declared, pointing to Catchina and Turcat. "That's because our houses offer the most delicious food of all!," Catchina added and Turcat finished: "Yeah, you can't argue that!"

"As long as it's not Englandcat, I'm happy," piped in Itabby who was rolling around on the floor.

"Itabby, stop rolling around," Germouser shouted, "and everyone, be quiet! How can we expect to get anything done if no one pays attention?"

"But Germouser," Itabby singsonged, now draping himself over the German cat, "your owner has put so much effort in our playground, we should all play to appreciate it!"

While the meeting went on like that, Englandcat tried to find a lonely corner. He hated the noise. It had been bad enough in the hotel with only Americat around. And the bit of peace he had had on the way here had of course been over again as soon as Americat got together with the other cats. He always got into stupid fights, especially with Russiacat. That really annoyed Englandcat. He just wanted to spend some quiet time, but Americat always had to have action. No naps, lying curled up next to each other. No, because that was too boring.

He had to go all the way to the back of the room in order to succeed, because everywhere, there was at least one other cat. The worst was when he came across Prussicat who insisted on having a contest on who could meow the loudest. But now, finally, he had found a nice place, a wonderful big cushion. It was all soft and just perfect to lay down on and have nap. So after he had a proper wash, he hid his head under paws and tail and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, with the help of Austriacat, Germouser had finally succeeded in bringing order to the meeting. But now that they were all situated by the scratching posts and Germouser counted heads, they realized that someone was missing. "Where's Englandcat?," asked Germouser.

"That's strange, I saw him just a few minutes ago...," Prussicat replied, "I asked him to join a meowing contest, but he couldn't handle the awesome and went away. But no idea where he went."

Americat blinked. It wasn't like Englandcat to just disappear, from a meeting no less. Sure, he was more of a loner, and hated the noise, but it was a responsibility, after all. And he didn't even tell him that he was going away! What if something happened or he got sick suddenly and no one knew where he was and no one could help him? As a hero, he couldn't let this happen, of course! "I'll go look for him!," he announced, "it's my responsibility as a hero to ensure that everyone is alright!"

Before waiting for an answer, he jumped up and away. He knew Englandcat's smell by heart, so it shouldn't be too difficult to find him, right? With his nose hovering over the ground and tail high up in the air, he scurried through the room, dodging any obstacle. Finally, when he reached the far end of the playground, he found Englandcat lying on a cushion. "Englandcat!," he cried out and jumped at him, "are you alright? Why did you run away? Everyone is worried!"

Englandcat blinked his eyes open and scowled. "I was sleeping," he hissed, "and so what? It's not like we'll get anything done anyway."

"But everyone just calmed down," Americat reasoned, "usually, you're the one who insists that we have to attend the meetings because it's our responsibility as the nations' cats."

"Well, no one get's hurt if I skip one meeting," Englandcat replied, "and I'm not leaving this spot until it's time to go home."

Americat pouted. "Fine. You leave me no choice!" And without giving a warning, he flopped down right on top of the other cat.

"Wha-," Englandcat hissed, "you idiot! Get down! You're crushing me!"

Americat complied and rolled down, now lying on his back with paws outstretched, looking up at Englandcat. The older cat wore an expression of distaste. "Now look what you've done! My fur is all messed up because of you."

"Sorry," Americat replied sheepishly. He turned to sit up and then launched another attack at Englandcat – this time washing his fur.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing now? Don't just do things like that without warning!" But even though he complained, Englandcat didn't stop him.

When Americat had finished washing him up, he asked: "Are you still not coming?"

"No. I won't change my mind."

"Fine. Then I'm staying and have a nap, too!"

And that's just what they did; curling up next to each other and sleeping peacefully. Just as Englandcat liked it best.

XXXXXXX

After the meeting was finally over, the nations went to retrieve their cats. But while the others happily picked up their cats, England looked around in search for Scone. Just what he needed – his cat missing on top of the headache he had from the meeting. "Scone is missing," he said worriedly when America approached him, arms empty as well.

"Hamburger isn't there, either," America replied, "maybe they're hiding somewhere in the back of the room..." They found them in the relaxing corner, curled up next to each other on one of the giant cushions. It was an adorable sight.

"I almost feel bad waking them up," Arthur said quietly, smiling.

But of course, they had to wake them up in order to go back to the hotel. They picked up the sleeping cats, careful not to wake them too abruptly, and laid them back down in their transport box. The two animals remained sleeping, even when they were back at the hotel. And just like their cats, the two nations went to bed, cuddling and holding each other.


End file.
